


Places

by PurpleHorn



Category: Glee
Genre: ASL Universe, F/F, Faberry, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Roleplay, Sex Video, g!p Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHorn/pseuds/PurpleHorn
Summary: G!P Faberry AU. Based on my other one-shot, ASL.Quinn's still addicted to porn--- but Rachel might have found a solution for it.





	Places

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a smut writer's block for The Girl's Mine (And Yours, Can Be Ours Both) at the moment and I'm hoping this could help. I'll probably upload more stuff when I get ideas. :) Un-betaed, as usual.

“Hmm, would you look at that slick puffy cunt.”

The video being recorded is a bit shaky due to the movement done by the holder, but the pretty image of a seven and a half pale rod parting wet pussy lips can be viewed properly.

“F-Fuck… look at that clitty peeking from its hood over here.”

A surprised gasp is heard from the background as the hard cock is slapped against said bundle of nerves, the noise coming from the woman who owns the pussy that’s about to be thoroughly fucked in a few.

“P-Please… I need to be filled by you…”

A husky chuckle was heard, the phone screen shaking slightly again before the camera zoomed to show the teased and raw pink folds that’s doing a good lube job for the sandwiched meat between it.

“Such a fucking cockslut… It still amazes me how tight this fuckhole is after being used for so many times a day.”

The camera panned up slowly to show a heaving chest with cute puckered nipples, a smooth neck then a gorgeous face what you can describe have unconventional beauty--- bearing pouty lips, prominent Jewish nose and half-lidded eyes so dark that pulls you in to watch her.

“That’s because I couldn’t get of your cock, __Daddy.__ ”

The person holding the phone growls lowly as the camera left the smirking woman’s face to focus back on her needy pussy, looking fuckable as ever when the cock pulls away and the folds are parted by well-manicured fingers. A small gaping cunt hole is presented, then teased by a finger by tracing its ridges which had the golden skinned woman let out a delirious sob. Three fingers are shoved immediately inside of it, creating a filthy slurping sound which had the camera person humming in delight once more.

“Fuck yeah, you do little girl. Daddy’s cock owned this fuckhole good that no other cocks would ever want to split it apart.”

Uncontrollable moans are heard above from the squirming woman below as the finger-fucking intensifies, the cunt hole gripping the digits tightly with every deep thrust it takes until broken scream of __Daddy__  resounded from the background. The fingers kept fucking the abused hole relentlessly though, slowing its thrusts until the woman’s trembling thighs relaxed as her hips drops down the mattress. The camera zooms in again toward the grasping hole as the now soaked fingers pulls out, with a small puddle of girl cum dripping down from it.

“Now this is the perfect example of a fuckable cunt that can’t seem to get enough playtime from Daddy..”

The husky voice from earlier gained a lower tone as the cock reappears from the video, looking rock hard as ever while being jacked off by the slick hand fucking the giggling woman who was now playing with her clit. Tiny deft fingers rolling the bud before the camera zooms out to the fullest, to catch the full picture on the blissful brunette smiling lazily at the screen.

“More like the perfect example of a fuckable cunt that needed some quality breeding from you, Daddy.”

The camera person kneel-walks closer to the woman, tugging the fat meat with a frothy tip before slapping it against the abused pussy hole. A long string of cum connected the blushing head and red-rimmed muscle ring as the stiff cock bobbed up when released by the pale hand holding it.

“I taught you well, sweetheart.”

Long moans came from the couple as the bulbous tip popped inside the brunette’s pussy, sliding easily in one thrust. The cock surprisingly stayed put inside for a long minute, letting the wanton woman below do the work by her rolling hips to get the meat hitting her deep spots.

“Fuck baby… Keep stirring that honey pot for me. Get that cunt ready for Daddy. I have yet to feed it full.”

It didn’t take long for patience to run out, hence the person behind the camera focusing back the video on the pussy that’s about to be pounded. The cock glistens from the brunette’s cum as it was pulled out before being thrust hard and deep, which kept going as the recording got shakier until the phone was taken by the other woman. A grunting blonde was revealed from the view, with both her pale hands gripping soft tanned thighs as her thrusting started to become wild and irregular.

“Almost there, baby girl. Daddy’s about to bust a nut. You think your pretty little cunt can keep it all inside?”

Dark hazel eyes glanced at the camera with a sexy smirk before grabbing the woman’s legs up, turning her head to the side to press wet kisses on the limb before biting it. She got her tits pressed against the strong leg she was holding, while her tongue soothes the bite mark forming on the smooth tanned skin--- sucking it gently in contrast with the harsh pounding her lower body is doing at her lovely little girl.

“H-Here it comes, baby… F-Fuck… Take it… Fucking take all my cum. Hmm, you’re making Daddy’s feel so good sweetheart… Shit, I bet I can knock you up. So much cum…”

The blonde kept fucking her little girl’s cunt, loving the warmth brought by both their cum juices as the brunette also came hard afterwards. Following her Daddy immediately and dropping the camera on her taut stomach. Satisfied groans and filthy squelching sounds are heard in the background until the phone was picked up again by the blonde so they won’t miss the important part of the recorded video.  
A whispered fuck came from the camera person as she pulled her semi-hard cock, zooming in the large amount of thick jizz that overflowed from the whimpering brunette.

“Whoops. I have to… keep it all… in…”

Small tanned fingers tried to salvage the dripping cum by putting it all back inside her pussy hole but it was gaping more than earlier which made it a hard task so she merely closed her thighs, shifting in position until her face and the blonde’s cock are the only things that can be seen through the screen.

“Can I get Daddy hard enough to fuck me again? I think we’ve wasted so much of your swimmers for that perfect creampie shot.”

Dark brown eyes stares intensely at the camera before her hand cupped still heavy-looking balls, her tongue giving a slow broad lick to the underside of the blonde’s slowly hardening cock.

“Jesus, fuck. This is seriously the best idea you ever had, Rach. I don’t think I can cum again watching porn when I have ridiculously hot home videos of us.”

Rachel merely gave her girlfriend a small smirk, or at least what she can pull off from having her hungry mouth stuffed with girl cock. Pulling back with a pop, she gave the blonde a stern glare while using her other free hand to pump the once again rock hard meat.

“Shh. You’re ruining the scene, Quinn. Don’t forget to cut this part later, alright? Now, where was I?”

Quinn can only agree with deep hum, never failing to thank the deities above for giving her the sexiest and most adventurous girlfriend ever. Only her girl would go as far as convincing the blonde to make their own porn stash because she knows that it might actually help her situation.

She might have to take some ideas from PornHub for interesting roleplay plot though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Hit me up at my tumblr 'purplehorn' if you have any suggestions.


End file.
